Drop a Heart, Break a Name
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: It was supposed to be normal. The first move in her life, and everything was supposed to be fine. She was supposed to have a normal life in Beacon Hills. Why wouldn't she? Well, of course, the fact that there was a pack of werewolves running around town sort of had some part in that. She'd be fine, though...Right? Isaac/OC


_Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go,_

_But rather, learning to start over._

-Nicole Sobon

* * *

Rain fell steadily, hitting the windows with soft sounds. Through the open window in the back, it sounded more like a dull roar. The speed of the small white car caused the heavily pouring rain to sound ten times louder than it normally was. But that was the norm in Washington. Mostly rain and maybe three months of sun, if they were lucky. Danielle Hastings drove around her hometown of Seattle for the last time in a long time, taking in the familiar streets for as long as she could until her mother called her home to finish packing. After today, they would no longer be residents of Seattle, Washington. They'd be on their way to Beacon Hills, their new home. She'd lived in Seattle her entire life, and though the idea of moving somewhere with less rain was appealing, she was less than thrilled to be leaving all of her friends and most of her family for a town that barely made it on a map of California.

Her phone buzzed in the passenger seat and she took a hand off of the steering wheel to pick it up and put it on speaker before tossing it back on the seat.

"What's up?"she asked, turning at a light and shutting off the radio. Her twin sister's voice soon filled the brief silence.

"Mom wants you home. We need to finish packing and hit the road." Jordan told her, the faint squishing between words indicating that she was chewing on gum, as always. Danielle sighed and made a U-turn, going back in the direction of their nearly empty three bedroom apartment.

"Great. I'll be there soon." she muttered, expression somber. There was a cracking sound on the other line, which meant either Jordan had broken something, or she had cracked her gum.

"Don't be so down, sis. Moving isn't fun, but Beacon Hills ain't so bad. I lived there for two years with Dad, and it was pretty okay. There were some pretty cute guys. They're probably a lot better looking now that they've gotten through that awkward stage. 'Sides, it's a small town. Everybody knows everybody and it's nearly impossible to get lost." she said, tone somewhat sincere, as if trying to lift the anxiety off of Danielle's chest.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm just upset about leaving Joey." she replied, brushing hair out of her face and stopping at a light.

"Aww, Joey'll be fine. You know Christy'll help him through the move. Plus, it'll only be a few months til he can come down there and live with us." Jordan said, and Danielle got the impression that she was rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you." she said before reaching over and hanging up.

On the drive home, Danielle tried to find good things out of their move. For one thing, it was a chance to start over. Not that she needed to, but it was an opportunity to. She could essentially become a new person if she wanted to. She could make some new friends, which was always nice. And she supposed that not living in Washington her entire life wasn't a horrible thing. Plus, all of her friends had promised to keep in touch, and even though only a handful of them would, it was nice to know that she'd have something to look forward to in her new home.

She wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but change was usually good. Change was necessary. Obviously, change needed to happen, otherwise, she'd be stuck in the same routine for the rest of her life. Get up, go to school, go to work, do homework, and repeat. Not very exciting. Maybe Beacon Hills would give her the opportunity to branch out.

When she reached the apartment complex, she sighed, getting out of the car and looking around before heading to their downstairs apartment, where Jordan and their mother, Susan, were finishing up the last few boxes. Almost everything was already at their new home in Beacon Hills; there were just a few small things they needed to pack up. Opening the front door and tossing the keys on the counter, she grabbed a box and headed for her room.

"I'm here!" she called as she made her way to the bedroom. Everything was cleared away except for the few books, CDs and notebooks sitting on the window sill. Chewing on her bottom lip, she put them in the small box neatly, keeping one of the books out to read on the drive. A knock on the doorframe caught her attention, and she looked up to see Jordan walking in.

At first glance, no one would be able to tell that the girls were twins. While they had the same facial structure and almond-shaped, green eyes, that was where the similarities ended. Jordan had a stud in her nose, much to their mother's chagrin, three piercings in each ears, always a lot of dark makeup, and red velvet colored hair. She was the artsier of the two; more outgoing, more likely to wear a neon leather skirt and a tiger print tank top just to go to the store.

Then there was Danielle. Definitely the girlier one, though she had a soft spot for most sports. She'd kept her honey blonde waves the way they were, opting for light makeup and minimal piercings. More reserved around strangers and more in tune with her studies. They were polar opposites, really, and some days it was hard to believe they were related at all. But the girls were always there for each other, even if they butted heads on nearly everything.

"Almost ready? Mom wants to leave as soon as possible." she said, running a hand through her dark red hair. Danielle nodded, closing the box and picking up the book she'd set aside.

"I'm all good, yeah." she murmured, shaking her head and looking around one last time.

"I think this'll be good, Dani." Jordan said, looking at her sister earnestly. "We'll get to see Dad more often, and who knows, maybe we'll have a lot of fun in Beacon Hills."

Jordan always tried to make the best out of everything. That was why Danielle loved her so much. With a small smile, the blonde nodded, following her sister to the living room, where their mother was standing with two boxes by her feet and her phone in her hand.

"We should be there soon, Mason. Mmmhmm. See you in a few days. All right. Mmm...Bye." She hung up and looked at her girls with a smile. "Ready?"

_**x**_

The drive down to California wasn't bad. Every few hours, they'd switch and take turns driving, occasionally stopping for gas. When it wasn't her turn to drive, Danielle mostly just read her book or watched the scenery pass by. Every now and then she'd strike up conversation with her mother and sister, or sing along to the radio—but since the radio stations seemed to only play the same six songs over and over again, that got old fast. The other portion of her time was spent napping. Not very eventful.

About a day later, they finally drove past a sign marking the start of their new home. _Welcome to Beacon Hills. _Danielle tried to keep her hopes up as her mother navigated their car through the narrow streets until pulling to a stop in front of a modest-looking green house.

"This is it, girls. You ready?" their mother asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Danielle and Jordan both nodded—one obviously more excited than the other—and they climbed out of the car, grabbing their few boxes and following Susan up the steps. The older woman bent down and took a small silver key out from under the mat, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Your father had a few friends set everything up; some stuff will still be in boxes, but for the most part, we're all unpacked already." she called as the girls wandered down the clean hall to the two doors facing opposite each other.

Danielle opened the door on the left curiously, and was met with the sight of a tie-dyed rug. Clearly Jordan's room. "Looks like that one's yours." she said as Jordan opened the other door and looked around.

"Yeah, and this one is totally yours. There're books everywhere." she muttered, moving past Danielle and going into the left room. "I'mma crash for a few hours. Wake me up if Mom makes food." the redhead called as she flopped down face-first on the neatly made bed. Danielle made a noise of acknowledgment and crossed the hall to her own room, looking around.

Honestly, it was a bit weird, having her room almost entirely done for her the first time she entered the house, but she was grateful, because it left her with little to deal with. Meaning, less boxes for her to trip over. Going to the closet, she used the black hair tie on her wrist to pull her hair up and went through her clothes before finding a fresh shirt and pair of jeans. Slipping them on, she dug through her box until she found her iPod. She remembered vaguely her mother saying that their father only lived a street or two away, so she figured maybe she'd go walk to his home and see him. It had been six years, after all, since she'd seen him. After the divorce, Jordan had moved with Mason to Beacon Hills for two years, while Danielle had stayed with their mother. She hadn't had any real contact with him, aside from a few short Skype calls and the odd email she'd get every now and then. It would be good to see him. Plus, she'd get to familiarize herself with the neighborhood a bit.

Wandering around the house until she found her mother in the bathroom, she watched all of their cosmetics be rearranged and put up by brand.

"Hey, Mom, I'm gonna go walk around a bit, if that's cool with you. I need to stretch my legs a bit." she said, blowing at the piece of golden hair that fell in front of her eyes. Susan nodded absently, too caught up with her task.

"All right, sweetie. Be back in an hour." she murmured, her mind almost completely focused on rearranging. Her OCD pretty much demanded everything be in order, and Danielle knew better than to disrupt her.

With a small sigh, she put her earbuds in and stepped outside, looking around curiously. There were children playing basketball across the street, a woman was walking her dog, and a man was taking out the trash. Most of the yards were a dark green and neatly trimmed, and the litter was minimal, from what she could see from the porch. Beacon Hills seemed pretty normal.

* * *

**Well, I wrote this on like two hours of sleep and three cups of coffee, so I'm honestly not sure how this is. I _can _tell you, however, that I've been planning this in my head for about three weeks now, and it's not going to be one of those cliche 'new girl' fics. It might start out that way, but I'm going somewhere with this. Somewhere interesting. ;)**

**Anyway, if you'd wanna review and tell me what you think, feel free! I wanna know what people think! (I should really be updating my Stiles/OC fic, but I love me some Isaac. :D) I'll try to update sometime soon, but I can't make any promises.**

**Thoughts? Questions? I'll take whatever you throw at me, but I do ask you to keep the flames nonexistent. I'm a sensitive girl!**

**Also, ten cookies to whoever gets the title. :D (It'll be relevant in the future of the fic, but if anyone can tell me what the title is from, you will be eternally loved! :p)**


End file.
